1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film unit and a photofinishing method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lens-fitted photographic film unit in which the aspect ratio of finished photographs is improved, and a photofinishing method using the same.
2. The Prior Art
Lens-fitted photographic film units (hereinafter referred to as film units) are now on the market, e.g. under the trademark "Fujicolor Quick Snap" (manufactured by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.), which are a single-use camera pre-loaded with photographic film. Such film units make it possible to take photographs whenever desired without buying or carrying an expensive and heavy camera, and can take photographs of suitable quality in spite of their low cost. Such a lens-fitted film unit has a film housing incorporating a photographing mechanism for exposing the film contained therein, and is adapted to take photographs with the film by creating imaging frames of the 35 mm film size (24.times.36 mm, aspect ratio 1.50). There is another model "Fujicolor Quick Snap Panoramic" (trademark; manufactured by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.), which is a panoramic film unit adapted to take photographs by creating imaging frames of a panoramic size (13.times.36 mm, aspect ratio 2.77).
Imaging frames of the 35 mm full size are frequently printed to obtain prints of a size of 89.times.129 min. When panoramic imaging frames are created by use of the film unit for panoramic photography, the imaging frames are printed to provide prints having a panoramic printing size of 89.times.254 mm, by enlarging the imaging frame in the corresponding printing magnification. A panoramic printing format is larger than a full size printing format, because the former is elongated in the horizontal direction but remains as wide vertically as the latter, and is advantageous as having a good appearance when finished.
However there is a problem with panoramic prints in that they have a rather great length, which causes difficulties and inconvenience when attempting to attach them to the pages of an album, or in other ways for preservation of the photographs.